Le sept cent quatrevingt treizième jour
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: C'était ce jour là. Le jour où tout a basculé. Le sept cent quatrevingt treizième jour.


Titre : Le sept cent quatre-vingt treizième jour.

Auteur : Miss Sheppard - Sydney

Genre : Drame - Pensées personnelles

Spoilers/Saison : Absolument aucun. Tout ça est sortit de mon imagination, et n'est basé sur aucun fait ou aucune rumeur sur de futures saisons.

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages, ou de leur environnement ne m'appartient, à par celui du personnage principal.

Note : Décidemment, ça ne me va pas d'attendre trop longtemps le bus dans le froid moi ! Après avoir imaginé « Chaque jour », sous mon arrêt de bus, c'est cette fic qui m'est venue à l'esprit il y a quelques jours.

Note 2 : La plus importante de toutes. Ce one shoot est basé sur une histoire vraie. J'ai bien sûr changé des détails, mais l'idée n'est pas tombée du ciel, par hasard. Et quelque part, je m'en veux de cette idée. Si la personne qui se sent concernée par cette histoire désir que je la jette, que je la déchire, que je la brûle et que je l'oublie, alors je le ferais. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit d'écrire ce que j'écris, d'imaginer ce que j'imagine, de ressentir ce que je ressens, mais tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et ceci sera détruit. Je t'embrasse très fort.

Note 3 : Si toute fois j'en ai la permission, j'ai bien une idée pour donner suite à cette fic. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas du tout sure d'avoir le temps de l'écrire, vu le nombre de projets que j'ai déjà en cours.

**Le sept cent quatre-vingt treizième jour. **

Je m'appelle Lucy. J'ai 16 ans, et 16 jours. Joli nombre, non ?

Ma mère s'appelle Elizabeth. Elle est diplomate. Si j'étais née plus tôt, j'aurais dû dire « Diplomate, assignée aux conflits mondiaux » - Enfin, il parait.

Elle est diplomate, et chef de la grande famille que forme l'expédition vivant sur Atlantis. Cela fera vingt ans dans quelques jours que les Terriens ont mis le 1er pied dans cette fabuleuse cité

Je suis née ici. Au bout de seize ans, j'ai un peu de mal à la trouver si fabuleuse que ça. C'est la routine ! Si mon oncle m'entendait penser ça ! Il ferait une attaque, c'est sûr ! En fait, c'est pas vraiment mon oncle. Mais Papa le considérait comme un frère. Alors depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes, je l'appelle comme ça.

Pour changer un peu de cette routine, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce journal. J'ai trouvé un vieux cahier terrien, avec un stylo à plume dans les affaires de Papa. Les pages sont jaunies par le temps, le livre a une odeur toute drôle, la texture elle aussi est bizarre. Mais j'adore ce livre. Tout d'abord parce qu'il est différent, qu'il me sort de cette routine. Et puis aussi parce qu'il vient de la Terre. Et qu'il était à Papa.

Papa est mort il y a longtemps. J'avais un peu plus de deux ans. Autant dire que je ne me rappelle pas de lui. Maman n'en parle que rarement. Et je lui en parle tout aussi souvent. Dès qu'on évoque son nom, je vois qu'elle souffre. Parfois j'en parle avec Carson. C'est un vrai ami pour moi, et parfois en cachette, on s'installe dans un coin de son bureau, et on parle de Papa. Heureusement qu'il est là pour moi.

Tous les ans, depuis que je suis « en âge de comprendre » comme ils disent, Maman m'offre un objet qui appartenait à Papa pour mon anniversaire. Cette fois ci, c'était une pile de bouquins. Mais pas n'importe quels bouquins. Des livres de la Terre. Des livres de Mon Père. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été surprise de trouver un livre de Shakespeare dans ses affaires. Papa aimait beaucoup la littérature terrienne, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment des airs de littéraires ! Il aimait les maths ! C'est la seconde chose qu'on m'ai dite sur lui, quand j'ai demandé vers l'âge de 7 ans « A quoi il ressemblait mon papa ? ». Ce qui est sûre, c'est que je n'ai sûrement pas hérité de son gène des maths !

Parmi les livres, il y avait ce livre où j'écris. Et son journal.

Je savais pas qu'il en tenait un. Je crois que personne ne le savait. Il parait qu'il était plutôt secret, sous ses grands airs. Je n'ai pas commencé à le lire. Je ne sais pas si je dois. Enfin si je peux. Qui me dit que j'ai le droit de faire ça ? C'était à lui, et si personne n'était au courant de son existence, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

J'ai peur d'y lire la douleur qu'il a enduré, durant leurs années de combat contre les Wraiths. J'ai peur d'y voir un homme différent de celui qu'on m'a décrit.

J'ai peur de ne pas trouver dans ses lignes un homme grand, fort et courageux, qui tenterait tout et n'importe quoi pour sauver ses coéquipiers, ses amis, sa famille qu'il aimait éperdument. J'ai peur de ne pas y retrouver celui qui s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver tous.

J'ai peur de me rendre compte que tout ce qu'on m'a dit est faux, et qu'il est parti je ne sais où, je ne sais pourquoi, et je ne sais quand, et pas en héros. Des centaines et des centaines de scénarios possibles ! Des scénarios qui me font peur, et que j'ai honte d'imaginer. C'est mon père, mais parfois j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas ce héros dont on m'a parlé.

C'était ça, la première chose.

« A quoi il ressemblait mon papa ? »

« Ton papa, c'était un héros ma puce. »

J'ai peur de découvrir qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, qui ressentait la peur, la colère, qui était dévoré par des démons inconnus, qui a tout plaqué pour une autre vie... C'est pas parce qu'on vit dans une autre galaxie que les télés et les DVDs de films plus ou moins grotesques dépeignant un homme plein de peine quittant tout pour rien, n'ont pas traversé la porte... J'ai tellement peur.

Il me manque tellement. Ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est de ne pas savoir. De ne pas me rappeler. Je n'ai que des sons, parfois des bribes d'images, ou des odeurs qui me rappellent lui. Parfois, dans le silence et dans la nuit, quand je me lève et que je m'accoude sur le balcon pour observer les Lunes d'Atlantis, j'ai l'impression qu'il est là, juste là, à côté de moi, et qu'il m'observe. Mais finalement quand je tourne la tête, il n'y a personne, je suis seule, et mes larmes coulent sans savoir pourquoi, sans but aucun, avec la seule envie d'hurler une fois pour toute cette tristesse et cette colère qui sont ancrées au fond de moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était trop tôt, il n'avait pas le droit de partir !

Je leur dis que je comprends, parce qu'il s'agissait de l'Humanité ! Mais en fait, non, je ne comprends pas ! Ca me fait si mal de penser à lui ! Mes larmes coulent encore et encore le long de mes joues, et je finis la nuit accroupie sur le balcon, ma tête dans mes bras... Et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est juste à côté de moi, me demandant pardon d'être parti si tôt, me disant qu'il m'aime et que jamais ça ne cessera, me prenant dans les bras et glissant sa main dans mes cheveux pour me réconforter.

Les larmes tombent sur le journal, les lignes deviennent floues, les mots s'effacent et l'encre s'estompe. Comme dans celui de Papa. Sur la première page de son journal intime, les lettres ont disparues. J'ai lu par hasard en le feuilletant rapidement que c'est mon Oncle qui avait renversé une tasse de café dessus sans faire attention. Sur la première page, on ne voit plus que le « O » de son prénom, et le « A » de son nom.

Parmi les films terriens qui ont traversé la Porte, il y a ce film dont je ne sais jamais comment le nom s'écrit... Un astéroïde menace la Terre, et à la fin de l'histoire, le héros se sacrifie, et échange sa place avec le fiancé de sa fille, pour mourir à sa place. Un jour on l'a regardé avec Maman. Je crois qu'elle a fini par détruire le disque. C'est trop moi, c'est trop nous.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ca me rappelle toujours combien il me manque. Ca me rappelle toujours combien je l'aime. Ca me rappelle toujours qu'il n'a jamais mentit, je n'ai pas à douter, ni à lire ce journal pour savoir qui il était. Il était mon père, et je sais qu'il nous aimait.

Je m'appelle Lucy Weir. Je suis née le 18 décembre 2007. J'ai 16 ans et 16 jours.

J'ai perdu mon père, peu de temps après ma deuxième année. Peu de temps après ma naissance.

C'était le sept cent quatre-vingt treizième jour. Le jour où il nous a tous sauvé.

Ce jour où le nom de mon père s'est gravé dans l'histoire Atlante.

Ce jour où John Sheppard est devenu définitivement un héros.


End file.
